Once in a while
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Drabble. Once in a while, it happens. When he's afraid about being too much animal and not so much man, because in the end he is not human but neither beast. Because his weak side continuously reminds him that she is, well, her.


I continue translating some of my fics. Is time for another VegetaXBulma, hope you like it.

**Note**: Keep in mind this is one of my first fics translated to English, therefore can be grammatical errors, misspellings and that sort of things. So, if you have a comment, suggestion or advice, please feel free to do it. I'll appreciate it and make the corresponding corrections. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Once in a while.**

Once in a while, it happens. Is just there, without a real explanation. He opens his eyes, and feels the necessity running through his veins, until it gets inside his thoughts, filling them up of, well, blood. Once in a while, it happens.

Is not very often, but is the imperious need of chase his victim, cornering her and breaking down her walls so he can watch her fall and cry, asking, praying; to the point where she can no more, fainting in his arms.

Once in a while, it happens. He drags his nose, of beast, of monster, so he can enjoy the smell of fear and need; together, inseparables. Like his prey and himself, in that same corner, between the dark (and dirty) walls. The bricks vibrate, at his rhythm, and the body that he archly tastes aggressively crash against the concrete around them.

Once in a while, it happens. It is the claws of the wolf so similar to him, but the mind of ape that prevails, that blends and clouds the reason of the man behind. Is the absence of the tail, the same he lost years ago, that maintains him in the same place, yet, pride of the tinny victory he obtains tonight. The full moon, witness of the small prize offered to him, redemption in exchange.

And he takes it. He takes it, he cherishes it and he swallows it, slowly, gulping in the process; because, honestly, sometimes he can't contain himself anymore. He can't. The breathing stutters and the eyes closes so much he can feel the lashes touching his prey's soft and rounded cheeks. The human prey, dying for him.

Once in a while, it happens. The external noises are damped for his own moans, almost howls; while the pitched voice in his head ask for more, continuously. More. More. His fingers are getting tired of knowing the enemy's territory, the same they had ran through so many times before. And the jaw is tightly pressed so not to scream inside the dark consuming them. The dark drains the, but even so he thinks it doesn't match the gloom inside him. Because he knows, and is true, that he is empty, hollow, cold; and he likes it. Is the best.

Once in a while, it happens. When her, the prey, escape from her prison and emerge, awake and naked, in her totality. Happens when his eyes are lost in those deep pits, plunged on him, breaking him, disarming him. His claws fall beside him and the female smell makes him forget the desire of blood. The satiety comes and she, the human, makes him look vulnerable, like he really is.

Happens. In a millisecond. When he's afraid, really afraid, that she might not enjoyed the encounter like he did. When he's afraid about being too much animal and not so much man, because in the end he is not human but neither beast. Because his weak side continuously reminds him that she is, well, her.

Once in a while, it happens.

Once in a while, she looks at him, like that, deeply. She smiles (getting a little blush all the time) and dangerously approaches to him; while his heart refuses to beat anymore and his lips are drying, in an instant.

And she kisses him.

Once in a while, it happens. Every time more often, every time more conscious. And he notes it, that can't be anything else. He loves her, he knows it. He closes his eyes, letting the embrace take him away, wrapping up his dreams.

It happens. All the time.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

So, that's all.

I hope you enjoyed it!

If that's the case (or not) you can leave a review.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
